


The Morning After The Night Before

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Black Books
Genre: Drunken Inadvertent Gay Marriage, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bernard Black experiences a most rude awakening,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this for a fic challenge supporting gay marriage several years ago.

Through pounding eyes, Bernard studies the ring on his finger. The memories of the last night are an alcoholic haze, leaving him only with a hangover, an empty till, and a wife on the sofa he doesn't remember anything about.

Except for long brown hair. His wife is hairy, which confuses him, because he doesn't know any hairy people, except for...

Oh Jesus God no.

Across the bookshop, Manny gets up off the sofa. Wearing a wedding dress. The two men stare at each other.

Manny shrugs.

"Could be worse."

Bernard blinks. But thinks about it.

"Suppose you're right. Get another bottle open."


End file.
